


Библиотекарь

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 19:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12564252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Случайно заметив, как постоянный посетитель, прозванный «Красавчиком», читает яойную мангу вместо взятых книг, Иваизуми не может справиться с желанием следить за этим парнем. Жаль, скоро откроют другой читальный зал после ремонта, и ему придется вернуться в родной отдел, а туда простым читателям ходить нельзя.





	Библиотекарь

— Простите, вы мне не дадите книгу?..  
— Вы смотрели в электронном каталоге?  
— Нет, а как?  
— Пойдемте, покажу.

Иваидзуми выходит из-за кафедры и ведет пожилую женщину к терминалу. Он объясняет как посмотреть, где находится книга, как ее найти, если она стоит в зале и что нужно сделать, чтобы заказать из книгохранения. Возвращаясь на место, Иваидзуми проходит мимо постоянного посетителя, обложенного книгами вокруг ноутбука. Случайно бросив взгляд на чужой экран, он едва не спотыкается от неожиданности. Вместо каких-то документов или простыни текста Иваидзуми видит странички манги. Причем, судя по характерной рисовке и крупным звуковым эффектам, манга — яойная. Сохраняя нейтральное выражение лица, Иваидзуми заходит за кафедру и включает камеру на телефоне. Парень наполовину скрыт ноутбуком, на носу большие очки, а из уложенной прически торчит хохолок на затылке, но все равно видно, что он симпатичный. Иваидзуми незаметно фотографирует его и посылает друзьям-коллегам.

«Смотрите. Угадайте, что он читает?»  
Маццун: «Как сделать бомбу в домашних условиях?»  
Макки: «Порнушку?»  
«Почти, яойную мангу».  
Макки: «Иди, спроси, какую».  
Маццун: «Зачем ему это знать?»  
Макки: «Затем, чтобы смутить парня. А еще я тоже хочу на работе маяться дурью».  
Макки: «Меня сейчас Маццун ударил, спасите».  
«Тебе осталось терпеть полчаса, и потом ты будешь скучать вместо меня».  
Макки: «Всяко лучше, чем быть грузчиком. Почему в библиотеках так много женщин? Почему директора не учитывают, что книжки тяжелые? Почему все движения архивов лежат на наших хрупких плечах?»  
Макки: «Маццун опять меня ударил за то, что я отвлекаюсь на телефон. Увидимся, когда вернешься».

Иваидзуми поднимает голову и случайно встречается взглядом с тем посетителем. Он делает вид, что ничего особенного не произошло, а сам закусывает внутреннюю сторону щеки, чтобы не ухмыльнуться. Подойти и шепнуть: «Я знаю твой грязный секрет». Но он так никогда не сделает, не настолько бестактный, чтобы шутить над незнакомым человеком. И вообще, почему парню нельзя читать яой? Пусть это женский жанр, но это не повод не пускать к нему мужчин.

Мацукава вскоре приходит его сменить. 

— Этот что ли? — спрашивает он, стоя спиной к столам.  
— Не кричи. Да, — отвечает Иваидзуми, смотря в глаза Маццуну.  
— Ну извини, это ты у нас профессиональный сталкер. Кстати, этот парень каждый день сидит, пользуется открытым каталогом и ни разу не просил книги из книгохранения.  
— И кто из нас двоих сталкер?

Хотя это все известно и Иваидзуми. Он не считает себя сталкером, ему просто интересно наблюдать за людьми. Сендай не Токио, но и здесь на улицах полно уникальных людей. Иваидзуми их фотографирует, причем так, чтобы никто не видел. Он никуда их не выкладывает, его архив принадлежит только ему, и иногда это его пугает. 

— Да, жаль, Красавчика мы скоро не увидим, — так тихо говорит Мацукава, что приходится читать по губам.  
— То есть ремонт скоро закончат?   
— Да, как и обещали, пять дней нам в общем зале дежурить осталось. Потом все, вернемся в родной научный зал.

Да, жаль, что не получится понаблюдать за читателем подольше. Вдруг бы еще что-нибудь интересное открылось.

На следующий день Иваидзуми дежурит в читальном зале во второй половине дня. Вчерашний любитель яоя уже сидит, как будто делать ему нечего, кроме как ходить в библиотеку. Но его стол, предпоследний на крайнем ряду у окна, занят школьниками, поэтому парень сидит напротив кафедры. Сложно сосредоточиться на работе, когда хочется сфотографировать его опять, а сделать это незаметно гораздо сложнее. И разглядывать пристально неприлично, тем более, парень чувствует на себе взгляды. Иваидзуми старательно делает вид, что следит за школьниками. 

Женщины, работавшие в библиотеке, прозвали парня «Красавчиком». Вообще постоянных читателей знают если не по имени, так по прозвищу, что бывает чаще всего. Например, Танак было много, разных возрастов, а «Монах» или «Дедуля» сразу указывали на конкретного человека. О Красавчике ходило много слухов. И что он ведет передачи на местном телевидении, и что он модель, и что у него куча поклонниц, которым он дарит любовь и тепло. Правда это или нет, но Ханамаки видел его в окружении толпы юных девиц. Иваидзуми не сталкивался, но опять же слышал, что поклонницы Красавчика пытались попасть в библиотеку без читательского билета.

Если честно, то не только девушки сходили по нему с ума. Иваидзуми тоже поглядывал в его сторону и иной раз пытался воспользоваться камерой, но до вчерашнего дня не удавалось. Так же и Макки с Маццуном, но у них был чисто спортивный интерес, кто раньше узнает его имя, потому что никто из дежуривших в зале так никогда не видел его читательский билет. Но, придумав вокруг него ореол загадочности, никто не спешил раскрывать завесу тайны. Иначе придется снова что-то выдумывать и бороться со скукой. 

Один из подростков, очкарик с выбеленными волосами, подходит заказать книги. Цукисиму Иваидзуми запомнил с первого раза, потому что тот слишком громко ругался со вторым мальчишкой, похожим на ощипанного вороненка, и об их школьном проекте знали все дежурные. И большинство искренне сочувствовали Цукисиме, потому что невозможно не сочувствовать, когда твой напарник тупой, и с этим ничего не поделаешь. 

Иваидзуми приносит книги из хранения и ставит к ним на стол, чем заслуживает тоскливый взгляд менее одаренного мальчишки. Кагэяма, кажется, если правильно расслышал рассерженное шипение Цукисимы. Они просят сделать копии страниц, и Иваидзуми возвращается на кафедру оформить копирование. Пока парни оплачивают в терминале услугу, к нему неожиданно подходит Красавчик.

— Здравствуйте, можно мне отсканировать несколько страниц? — спрашивает он.  
— Конечно. Ваш читательский билет, пожалуйста, — невозмутимо говорит Иваидзуми. 

Для оформления услуги нужно заполнить определенную форму, соответственно, сейчас он увидит, как зовут парня. Настроение ползет вверх, мало того, что сталкерские чувства получили подпитку, так он может дразнить Маццуна и Макки, что знает имя Красавчика. Оикава Тоору. Можно забыть дурацкое прозвище. 

— Пожалуйста, скажите, какую книгу вам нужно, сколько страниц и сколько копий?   
— Э, вот. — Оикава протягивает раскрытую книгу. — Отсюда, десять страниц, по одной.

Иваидзуми мельком глядит на раскрытую на последней странице введения книгу и вбивает информацию в форму. Выглядит странно, что именно эти страницы нужны, но «клиент всегда прав». 

— Пожалуйста, пройдите к терминалу и оплатите согласно инструкции. — Иваидзуми протягивает распечатку со штрих-кодом. — После вы можете воспользоваться сканером, записав на свою флешку копии.  
— А вы не могли бы не помочь? Простите, не знаю, как зовут вас, не вижу ваш бейдж, — просит Оикава, явно притворяясь смущенным неумехой.  
— Иваидзуми Хадзимэ. Приношу свои извинения, что я не взял сегодня бейдж.

На самом деле он валяется в кармане. Иваидзуми не любит, когда к нему по имени обращаются. А тем более отвлекают от нормальной работы ради ерунды. 

Оикава безбожно тупит уже на этапе оплаты. С горем пополам они доходят до сканирования, но и тут он не может нажать одну кнопочку. Почему-то за него листает страницы и прикладывает к стеклу книгу Иваидзуми. Да и странный выбор литературы — псевдонаучный опус о внеземной жизни. Оикава почему-то нервно смеется и рассказывает, зачем ему такая книга — статью пишет об НЛО. Он журналист, ищет материалы, вот и зависает постоянно в библиотеке. Иваидзуми проглатывает комментарий, что про НЛО проще искать в интернете, чем в изданных книгах, но его это не касается. Лучше бы красивые люди молчали.

Остаток дежурства Иваидзуми считает статистику по выдаче книг, два раза успокаивает школьников и игнорирует тяжелые взгляды Оикавы. То, что он сидит за первым столом, очень отвлекает, тем более, что непонятно, почему Оикава так пристально смотрит. 

К счастью, следующие дни Иваидзуми не дежурит и работает в свое удовольствие в одном кабинете с Ханамаки и Мацукавой. В читальном зале он оказывается в последний день перед возвращением в отремонтированное помещение. С ним сидит Ханамаки, что скрашивает скуку. Утро, тишь и благодать, почти пустая комната, можно спокойно доделать списки.

В зал заходит Оикава. Иваидзуми стоит титанических усилий сохранять спокойствие и не начать дергать Макки за рукав, шепча на ухо, что он знает, как зовут Красавчика. Но начать дергать Ханамаки все равно хочется, потому что Оикава целенаправленно движется к кафедре. 

— Иваидзуми-сан, я принес вам кофе в знак благодарности за помощь, — говорит парень, протягивая один из двух картонных стаканчиков.  
— Благодарю, но здесь нельзя пить, — с каменным лицом отвечает Иваидзуми, отбиваясь за кафедрой от пинков Макки.

Оикава делает страшные глаза и отдергивает руку.

— Но мы можем выйти в коридор, — предлагает Иваидзуми.

Чувствуя, как Ханамаки прожигает в его спине дырку, он быстро выходит из зала. Оикава всучивает ему стакан и улыбается.

— Большое спасибо, что помогли тогда.  
— Не стоит, это моя работа, — бурчит Иваидзуми, не понимая, за что его так настойчиво благодарят.

Только бы Оикава продолжал молчать.

— Вы по каким дням работаете, чтобы я знал, когда могу рассчитывать на вашу помощь? — спрашивает парень.

Иваидзуми делает глоток кофе. Американо, без сахара, а ему больше с молоком нравится. Неловко расстраивать парня, что они больше в читальном зале не встретятся.

— Приношу свои извинения, но с завтрашнего дня открывают научный зал, к которому я приписан, и я буду дежурить уже в нем. Если у вас нет специального читательского билета, то вы в него не попадете.

Улыбка моментально сползает с лица Оикавы. Он выглядит таким потерянным, что хочется потрепать по голове и разворошить укладку. Но нечего распускать руки, Иваидзуми библиотекарь, а Оикава посетитель.

— А я хотел предложить взятку кофе, чтобы сгладить тот факт, что я собирался вас отвлекать, — куксится Оикава.  
— Простите, но так вышло бы хуже, пришлось бы выходить в коридор, — возражает Иваидзуми.  
— Тогда нет проблем, буду звать вас на кофе-брейк. Дадите свой номер телефона?

В голове у Иваидзуми стучит мысль: «Простите, что?» Где-то потерялась логическая связь между первым и вторым высказыванием. 

— Вы можете позвонить по телефону научного отдела и попросить меня спуститься.  
— Что? Нет, я ваш личный номер прошу. Это будет странно выглядеть, если вас попросит выйти какой-то посторонний человек, не находите?  
— Я не понимаю, зачем вам это.

Оикава открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но замирает. Кажется, у него что-то сломалось. 

— А вы разве не хотите пить бесплатный кофе с хорошим человеком?  
— Я не уверен, что это соответствует профессиональной этике.   
— Но вы же будете работать в другом зале.

Иваидзуми пожимает плечами. Ему одновременно хочется и согласится, и отказаться. Почему бы не продлить знакомство с Оикавой, первый раз он разговаривает с тем, кого сталкерил так долго. Но перерывы в рабочее время противоречат корпоративной этике. А Оикава так жалобно смотрит. Иваидзуми сдаётся и дает номер. Мистика какая-то, как будто попал под заклятие. Он жалеет о своём поступке почти сразу, как возвращается за кафедру.

Ханамаки подозрительно щурится. Кажется, он догадывается, что инкогнито Красавчика раскрыто. Иваидзуми будет молчать и не поможет никому из друзей выиграть спор. 

Долгожданная свобода от обременительного дежурства в общем зале омрачается подозрительными рожами Маццуна и Макки. Ничего он им не скажет. 

Иваидзуми возвращается из архива в кабинет и видит хитрых друзей, закрывающих его стол. 

— Значит, Дуракава? — спрашивает Мацукава.  
— Не понял? — переспрашивает Иваидзуми.  
— Красавчика зовут Дуракава?  
— Отошли от моего телефона.

Его телефон запаролен, чтобы никто не смог обнаружить коллекцию фото. Но друзья код знают, пару раз давал пользоваться. Как теперь доверять этим двоим? Оикава записан с первым иероглифом «дурак» за интерес к НЛО. Но как они догадались, что Дуракава — это именно Красавчик? Иваидзуми расталкивает парней и смотрит в телефон. Открыт мессенджер, и висит сообщение от Оикавы. С фотографией самого себя и двух стаканов кофе в картонном поддоне. Идиоты. Все.

— Как вы познакомились? — спрашивает Ханамаки.   
— Почему он шлет тебе селфи? — добавляет Мацукава.  
— Отстаньте от меня, ничего не знаю, — огрызается Иваидзуми.  
— Он спалил, как ты его фоткал? — предполагает Маццун.  
— Тогда зачем угощать кофе? — замечает Макки. — И караулить с этим кофе несколько дней подряд?

Как это несколько дней подряд? То есть Оикава покупал лишний кофе все время, пока Иваидзуми не дежурил?

— Заткнитесь, придурки.  
— Но это странно. Яойный мальчик ходит каждый день, потом носит тебе кофе, когда ты не дежуришь.  
— Тебе не кажется, что кое-кто на тебя запал?  
— Оставьте свои домыслы при себе. 

Иваидзуми хватает телефон и вылетает из кабинета. Он пишет Оикаве, что извиняется за задержку, и говорит, что готов встретиться. Парни даже не догадываются, что всколыхнули в Иваидзуми бурю подозрений. От него ускользает цель Оикавы, зачем тот завязал знакомство. Если это только не то самое голубое и светлое. Проще спросить прямо, чем гадать. Только как сформулировать вопрос, чтобы не выглядеть как идиот и не смутить Оикаву?

Они встречаются в коридоре около общего зала. Иваидзуми давится холодным мерзким латте, игнорируя попытки Оикавы отобрать остывший стакан. Они все ещё общаются на вежливом кэйго, и в такой ситуации трудно спрашивать о чьих-то намерениях, если вы оба парни. Оикава трещит про НЛО и его неловко прерывать.

— Простите, я должен спросить, — перебивает его Иваидзуми. — Вы просто так со мной познакомились или с какой-то целью?

Оикава замирает. Он жует губы какое-то время, прежде чем ответить.

— Вы мне понравились. Увидел вас на улице и понял, что хочу с вами пообщаться.  
— На улице?  
— Да, заметил, когда вы входили в библиотеку, — кивает Оикава. — Пошел следом, правда, тогда не нашел. Стал ходить каждый день, пока не увидел вас за кафедрой. И только вот набрался смелости, пересел поближе...  
— Вы сами пересели, а не школьники заняли место? — удивляется Иваидзуми.  
— Да. Я все надеялся увидеть ваш бейдж, но пришлось импровизировать. Извините, что выглядел как тупой пень, я не специально.

Оикава низко кланяется.

Сталкер переиграл другого сталкера. Иваидзуми никак не мог предполагать, что кто-то такой же странный может встретиться на его пути.

— И все ради того, чтобы познакомиться? — все еще не может поверить Иваидзуми. — Сколько вы уже ходите?  
— Полтора месяца. Но это было полезно, статьи стали писаться быстрее.   
— Не понимаю, как вы можете желать общаться с совершенно незнакомым человеком...

Иваидзуми прикусывает язык. А сам-то, тоже думал как бы подольше понаблюдать за Оикавой. Но чисто ради эстетического удовольствия, разговоры об НЛО тяжело выдержать. 

— Я видел, как вы читали яойную мангу, — признается Иваидзуми.  
— Дерьмо, — ругается Оикава.  
— А еще, — протягивает телефон с открытой галереей, — вот.

Фотография Оикавы в читальном зале последняя. Тот переводит взгляд с экрана на Иваидзуми. 

— Вы тоже?  
— Мне нравится наблюдать за людьми и незаметно фотографировать, — признается Иваидзуми.   
— Мы просто обязаны встречаться! — восклицает Оикава.  
— Что?  
— Что?

Они пялятся друг на друга. Иваидзуми еле сдерживается, чтобы не побиться головой о стену. Как так можно? Оикава изображает святую невинность. Или лучше стукнуть его. Если бы он не был их посетителем, если бы они были знакомы чуть лучше, то сделал бы это непременно.

— Молчание — знак согласия! — не дожидается ответа Оикава и подмигивает, приставив пальцы в виде знака «V» к лицу.

Иваидзуми бьет его по голове ребром ладони. Это выше его сил. Оикава ноет и доказывает, что теперь он должен как минимум в качестве извинений свидание. И мороженое. И вообще это судьба, они должны быть вместе. 

— Послушайте, — обрывает его Иваидзуми, чувствуя себя идиотом все еще использующим формальную речь. — У меня никогда не было опыта с парнями, я понятия не имею, как выстраивать отношения. Я нахожусь в зоне комфорта и не стремлюсь к переменам. И потом, я здесь не просто бумажки перекладываю, но и книги таскаю вместо грузчиков, поэтому после работы я не способен на диалог.   
— Это все причины для отказа? — уточняет Оикава. — Никаких завуалированных смыслов, все ровно так, как вы сказали?  
— Да.  
— Тогда это не проблемы. Разве я мешал, когда тихо сидел? Разве кофе вас напрягает? Не вижу трудностей, кроме как выход из зоны комфорта, но я постараюсь в неё влезть, не вытаскивая вас.  
— Так вы не отстанете? — вздыхает Иваидзуми.  
— Ни за что. 

Поражение признавать не хочется, но адекватных аргументов против почему-то не находится. А обижать Оикаву не хочется. В конце концов он ничего её теряет, если согласится. Вдруг что-нибудь да выйдет.

— Хорошо, мы можем попробовать.  
— Ох, у меня чуть ноги не отнялись, пока я ждал! — стонет Оикава. — Можно я буду звать вас Ива-чан?  
— Даже не думайте.


End file.
